Dreaming of You Beside Me
by InaMcK
Summary: Fang is your average 17 year old boy. Except that his step-mom and step-sister are total bitches to him. He has 2 people he can really trust, his best friend Iggy, and Nudge, who Iggy seems to really like. And then all of a sudden, BOOM! Some blond beauty who remains a mystery pops up on the first day of school. He can't help but feel a connection to her. LEMONS! LIMES! FAX! NIGGY!
1. Just your average kid

As the wind brushed my face I could have never felt happier. I had gotten away from that hell of a house and now I could just be by myself.

The sun started to set and I decided to head back. I wasn't sure weather to take the front door or my bedroom window. My so called, "family" could be blacked out drunk or they could be waiting for me, I don't know.

As the estate comes into view I can see the lights off in my house. Thank god. I won't have to deal with them.

Oh I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nick, but I hate that name so I go by Fang. Long story. But I am a 17 year-old boy. I have lived in the same old town in Georgia my whole life. I guess you could say I'm not exactly your normal kid.

Now when I say that I don't mean I'm like insane or some sort of cross breed between human and bird (wink) but I still aren't the perfect jock you had in mind.

Now I won't lie, I'm not un-attractive. Modest, I know. I have long black hair that hangs over my eyes. I'm 6ft 2in. I have olive toned skin and obsidian eyes as some might say. Some may label me as an "emo" but that's just false. I happen to be emotionless and I don't talk much either.

Well I do, but only to my best friend, Iggy. We have been friends since we were kids and there isn't a day that goes by that we don't hang out. He has a little brother named Zephr or as we know him, Gazzy. Believe me, you don't want to know why. They adopted him a few years back and apparently he had a sister but they never found her.

I landed on my balcony and stepped in. Problem is, my mom is a spoilt brat and my dad gives her anything she wants. My stepsister Lissa is also a bitch. They always drink until they have no liver left and then decide to take their sadness or anger or maybe even hate out on me. Yeah I know what you are thinking. Fang, how could 2 hags like them take down a guy like you? Well, the last time I tried to my dad caught me about to his Lissa and brought hell down on me. He usually isn't at home. He can be gone for weeks on end so Lissa and "mom" can have their fun with me.

As for school, other then Iggy I don't have many friends. There is this girl, Nudge who has the hots for Iggy so I hang out with her sometimes. He likes her too but is too afraid to ask her out. Wimp.

I slid open my door and closed it as quiet as I could before jumping onto my bed. I heard my phone buzz so I took it out to find a text from Iggy, the man himself. I opened my phone to read his paragraph of a message.

" _Hey Fangalishios! Just was wondering if u needed a ride for tomorrow. Since u kno, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF OUT SENIOR YEAR! Dude im so stoked! I can't wait! It kinda sucks tho cuz then I remember I only have a year left then Nudge. God why does she have to be 2 years younger then us!? anyways just message me and ill come pick u up and maybe u can avoid the witches tomorrow. Talk to u l8r."_

SHIT! I forgot school starts tomorrow! Fuck! I don't have anything ready! I quicky got out of bed and tried to stay quiet as I can as I run around the room trying to find books, supplies, and anything else I need. By the time I find everything I look over at the clock to see its 1:47 am. **Sigh** Should probably get some rest. I'll have to see how it goes…


	2. The blonde mystery

Fangs P.O.V

I woke up to the buzzing sound of my alarm and my step-mothers voice screaming at me from down stairs.

"FANG YOU LAZY ASSHOLE GET UP NOW AND GET READY!" ***** sigh * family love.

I slid out of bed and went into my bathroom. I had time to shower so I started the hot water. When it was finally warm enough I stripped myself of yesterday's sweatpants and t-shirt and stepped in.

The shower is usually the place I think in so as I stood under the shower-head I thought about school and how much I was dreading going back to it. Of course I had Iggy and kinda Nudge but I mean, like almost everyone else hates me. Since Lissa is one of the "popular kids" she had everyone convinced I was some devil worshiper or something and that's why I'm so quiet and I always wear black. The bitch.

Once the conditioner washed out (yes I use conditioner, I have long hair) I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I walked out of my bathroom and into my completely unnecessary walk-in-wardrobe. Since my dad is some big business man our house is huge. I guess you could call is a mansion but I just prefer ridiculously constructed hut.

I grabbed my favorite shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and my black high-tops. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to where I could hear the sound of my step-mother and Lissa laughing. When I walked in they instantly stopped.

"Well look who decided to grace us with his presence!" Fiona (my step-mom) said pointing at me. Lissa instantly flipped me off and continued to sip on her smoothie. I walked over to the fridge to try and avoid conflict.

"Hey Fang! My mother said something to you. Are you not going to reply?" Lissa said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Good morning Fiona, how are you today?" I said in a monotone voice as I slowly turned to look at her while trying now to turn to stone.

"Pretty shit now that you are here," she replied. Lissa snickered. I swear some day I'm going to wipe that smug smile of hers off her face.

I saw that there was nothing in the fridge so I grabbed a banana and got my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Iggy's number and walked out of the room.

"Hey Fang whats up?! I should be on my way over now, just waiting on Nudge to get ready. I promised her I take her to school on the first day." He said into the phone.

"Nah dude its cool just get here as soon as you can. I'll be waiting outside. See you in a few."

"K see ya!" and he hung up.

I grabbed my bag from the stairs and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked to the front of the drive-way where Lissa's, Fiona's, and my cars were all parked. Yes, I have a car but I prefer not to use it.

After about 10 mins of waiting I saw Iggy's convertible pulling up on the street. Iggy is also a rich kid like me but we both hate it. We just like being normal. Nudge on the other hand is your average teenage girl coming from a middle class family.

Iggy got out of the car and came up and hugged me. He is the only person I let hug me. I know, gay, but I mean we I don't really trust anyone else and we hadn't seen each other in like 3 months so..

"Heyyy Fang dude how are you?" He said letting go of me.

"Good man just trying to get away from the witches. How are you though? What did you do this summer?" I asked as I got into the front seat.

"Nothing much really. My parents went out of town for like 2 weeks so me and Nudge just kinda hung out." He said getting a little pink on the cheeks.

"I think you mean Nudge and I, Iggy," Nudge said from the back smiling. She had a nice smile.

"Hey Nudge how are you? You had a good summer?" I asked turning in my seat to face her.

"Yeah it was good. I didn't do much. Ig can you turn on the radio?" She asked looking at Iggy.

"Sure thing," He said turning on the radio and putting on a channel playing The Chainsmokers.

We all just sat listening to the music, occasionally singing along. We pulled up to the school only to see everyone in the parking lot making it practically impossible to park.

Iggy honked the horn and everyone turned and saw us and moved out of the way.

"I have a way with people," Iggy said winking. When we finally found a good spot we parked and we all got out. We walked to the front door of the school and as we were about to walk in I heard someone call my name.

"HEY FANG!" I turned around to see Lissa walking towards Nudge, Iggy, and me. I sighed and looked at Iggy who gave me a, 'just go with it' look.

"There's the worst step-brother in the world!" she said laughing.

"What do you want Lissa?" I said with a bored tone.

She came up close to me and whispered in my ear, "Remember, you. Are. Nothing. And no body cares abo…" but she was cut off before she finished.

"Hey Lissa, why don't you back the fuck off!" Iggy yelled at her. She took a step back to look at him. Iggy's fists were clenched.

"Oh yeah? How come? What are you gonna do about it?" She said looking at Iggy. But before he could answer, someone else decided to say something.

"If you fuck with another person again Lissa, everyone knows all of your dirty and messed up secrets." Lissa spun around to see who had spoken.

Standing behind Lissa was a girl with tan skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and probably the most beautiful people I have ever seen. She wore a white tank top with some quote on it and a leather jacket with half sleeves. She had dark grey skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and some black converse. Just like mine.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lissa screamed at the girl. She just laughed.

"Just moved here. And to think, I thought this school might actually be not that bad and then I find out I'm sharing it with this witch." She smiled and continued walking. "Watch out Lissa, or you and your little reputation are fucked."

As she walked by she smiled at me and my mouth just hung open, along with Iggy's and Nudge's.

Lissa stormed off with her posy and we just looked at each other.

"Who… was that?" I finally asked.

"Don't know. Probably some new girl who knew your sister before she moved here." Nudge said and started to walk towards the door again. Iggy followed her but I just stood there thinking.

Who was she?


	3. A little splash never hurt anyone

Fang's P.O.V

Iggy and I walked into math class and I hoped that I would see her there, but she wasn't. Fuck. Its 5th period and I haven't had a single class with her. Maybe she's in a different grade? Or just came here for a visit? Ugh I have to see her again.

And as if my prayers had been answered, there she was, walking in the door with all of her glory. God she was beautiful. Jesus Christ what is wrong with me? I'm such a creep! I don't even know her name and I'm acting like I love her.

"Good afternoon class. My name is and I will be your high level math teacher this year…" She continued to talk but I didn't listen. I just had my eyes fixed on her. She had sat in the same row as me, 2 seats over. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I was broken from my trance by Iggy poking me with a piece of paper. I took the sheet and read, "Take a picture. It lasts longer xD" I gave him a 'not the time' look. He simply shrugged and went back to watching the teacher. When I turned around to see her, I found her staring at me. As soon as she saw me turn around she looked down at her desk and didn't look up for a good 30 seconds. When she finally did she saw I was still staring at her. I gave her one of my very rare smirks and she blushed.

After class I tried to find her and ask her what she had next, but when I couldn't I just decided to go to class and try and get her off my mind. Lissa came up behind me and tazed me and I jumped a foot.

"Awww little Fang is afraid of a few tickles?" She said snickering.

"Oh go choke on some chicken will you?" I said turning back to my locker. She just grunted and continued on to her class. I felt bad for Nudge, because she had to be in the same year as her.

"She your ex girlfriend or something?" I heard someone say. I spun around to see the blonde beauty standing in front of me. Her hair hung over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Uhh….. No. She's my step-sister," I replied in a shaking voice.

"Oh god you have to live with that thing?" she said with a little laugh. God she was so cute.

"Yeah. Some people call school hell, but believe me she is the definition of hell," I said with a little more confidence.

"I never caught your name. I'm Fang," I said running my fingers though my messy hair.

"Call me Max," she said smiling.

"That short for Maxine?" I asked

"No, Maximum actually."

"Damn that's a cool name," I said thinking about how stupid Fang must sound.

"So is Fang. Real name or is it a nick-name?" she asked, her head tilting a little.

"No. My real name is Nick but I don't really like that so I go by Fang. My best friend Iggy came up with it when we were kids." I said.

"Sounds like a cool story. Can I hear it?" she asked taking a small step closer to me.

"We have class now," I said with my heart pounding.

"So? Why not just ditch. Grab that friend Iggy of yours and that girl he was with this morning and let's bounce!" she said sounding exited.

"Well… I mean…. You know what? Fuck it. Lets go." I said with a smirk on my face.

She smiled in return as we heard the bell ring. I ran down the hallway with Max in tow to where Iggy and my class were. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah Nick. Good to see you finally decided to join us. Please take a seat," The teacher said gesturing to one in the back.

"Actually, sir. I'm here to pick up Iggy Chelsan. The principal said he wants to speak with him, Max and me. I said gesturing to Max.

"Is that so? And may I ask why the principal needs the 3 of you?" He said turning to me and crossing his arms.

"Well, sir. Max is a new student. And we were assigned buddies to her, and the principal wanted to talk to us and Max to see how her first day was. They wan to ask her a few questions to put on the website for the school and he wants Iggy and me there to talk about how we helped her.." I said.

He waited a second, and then nodded to Iggy and he got up, grabbed his stuff and came out to us.

"Dude what was that? And who is this?" Iggy said looking at Max and smiling. She smiled back and then looked at me.

"Ig, this is Max. She was saying how we should just ditch and go hang out. Don't worry we are going to go get Nudge," I added when I saw he was about to cut in. He smiled and started to walk down to Nudge's classroom.

After we had got her out, with a fairly brilliant excuse that Max made up. She told the teacher that Nudge's mom had just arrived at the school and since Max 'knew' her mom, she said that she would go get Nudge for her mom. We even made a fake note that was pretty realistic.

We ran out into the car park and hopped in Iggy's convertible. He started the engine and we were on our way.

Nudge and Iggy were in the front and Max and I were in the back. I looked over at her to see her smiling brightly, while her hair was pushed back by the wind. She looked beautiful.

She looked over at me and we held eye contact for a minute before Iggy cut in and said, "Hey Max, where are we headed?"

"Take a right of Georgeson. I know this secret beach we can go chill on," she said winking at me.

"OOOOOOOOH I LOVE THE BEACH!" Nudge squealed. Iggy smiled and took her hand. Good on him. He was making a move.

Once we got there, we all got out and took in the view. The beach was completely empty and so peaceful and calm; it felt like a sin to walk on it.

Iggy grabbed a blanket from the boot and we headed down to the beach. We put down the blanket and Max and I sat down.

"Race you to the water Iggy!" she said taking of her shirt. Iggy simply stared after her as she took off all her clothes but her underwear and ran to the water. She got in and dived under.

"Come in the water is actually warm!" she yelled to Iggy. He looked at me with a surprised and happy look on his face.

"Go get some dude!" I told him and Iggy's smile widened. He quickly took off his shirt and sweatpants and ran to the water where Nudge was waiting. She proceeded to splash him until he got close enough to pick her up and spin her around.

"They're cute. How long have they been together?" Max asked me.

"Hm? Oh no they aren't dating. Yet," I added and I looked at her. She was georgous.

"Really? Well it kinda looks like they have been dating for a while now," she half laughed pointing at Iggy and Nudge.

I turned my head to see Nudge and Iggy making out furiously in the water. I laughed and thought to myself "You go Iggy. Get some!"

When they finally broke apart I didn't even look because I was too busy looking at Max. God I must look like such a creep to her! She turned around to look at me and I blushed. I should apologize for staring. She probably thinks…

"Hey do you wanna hang out at my house tomorrow?" She asked looking at me. For a second I couldn't comprehend what had happened, but when my head stopped spinning, I only had one question in my head.

Why would she, want to go out with me?

"Uhhh….. Yeah I would love to!" I said with another smirk. God this is the most I have smiled in ages. Its weird.

"Cool, then it's a date," she said winking at me. Before I could say anything, Iggy and Nudge were back, hand in hand, smiling. I couldn't help


	4. What am I going to do with her?

Max'x P.O.V

Jesus Christ I'm an idiot! Why the hell did I ask him out? I don't even know the guy. Like yeah he is cute and all but why would I ask out a guy I have known for a day?

I stared at myself in the mirror. The outfit I was wearing was actually quite cute. I had a white sleeveless blouse on with maroon skinny jeans with some white converse. My hair hung down over my shoulders, with a slight curl. I didn't really wear much makeup, but today I tried to make myself look as normal as possible.

I went downstairs to where Ella, my sister, Angel, my other adopted sister, and my mom were sitting watching a movie.

"Ok I'm going out," I called as I grabbed my purse.

"Where are you going Max?" Angel asked me. She had such a sweet voice. Sometimes I didn't see her as my sister, I saw her as my own. She was 11 and had been with us for a few years now. She and her brother had been taken from their family, who had been killed in some robbery. It was terrible. Her brother got her out, but she isn't sure where he is, or if hes alive. She dosen't really talk about him that much, but I know she misses him.

Ella on the other hand is my half-sister. Shes a big fashion gu-ru and loves to do everything to make herself look amazing to others. I love her to pieces, but she needs to learn how to do things for herself. Hopefully this move can help with that.

"I have a date," I called back as I slid my hand into Mom's bag to grab some extra cash.

"OMG MAX YOU HAVE A DATE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Ella screamed from the couch.

"Calm down Ella, it's none of your business what Max is doing on her own time," Mom said in a calm voice. "Don't stay out too late ok?"

"I won't. See you later!" I called as I walked out the door. I walked over to my car and put the key in.

Fang's P.O.V

I was looking through my closet trying to find a good shirt to wear. She was going to be here any minute. What the fuck am I meant to do?

Fuck it. I grabbed my Guns N' Roses shirt with my ripped skinny jeans (Both black obviously) and my converse.

I went into the bathroom and tried to fix the mess that was my hair. I slapped on some deodorant, just before I got a text from Max saying that she was turning onto the street.

I ran downstairs and went into the living room to grab my wallet. Fiona and Lissa were both sitting there, glasses of coke and vodka in their hands.

"HEY! Where do you think you are going?" Fiona accused. I just picked up my wallet and continued walking.

"IM TALKING TO YOU!" I heard before I heard the glass smashing not 2 inches from my face on the wall. Bits of glass flew everywhere and I felt a sharp pain in my cheek.

"Fuck you," I said before walking out into the hallway and looking in the mirror. I had a few bits of glass in my hair that I ruffled out but the real problem was my cheek. It was bleeding now so I grabbed some tissues and walked out the front door.

I went to the front of the driveway where I had waited for Iggy yesterday morning and this morning and looked for a car pulling up.

Not 30 seconds later, Max pulls up and gets out.

"Hey what's u…. Oh my god Fang your cheek!" she said rushing over to me.

"Its nothing don't worry," I said taking her hand from my face. I held it for a few seconds before I heard the yelling and the laughing of Lissa from the front door.

"LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE MOM! LITTLE FANG IS GOING ON A DATE! HEY MAX, I KNEW YOU WERE A PIECE OF SHIT BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD GO FOR SUCH A LOW-LIFE LIKE HIM!" she cackled. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Max.

"Let's just go," I said pulling her towards the car. She got in the front seat and I got in the driver's side.

"You sure your cheek is ok?" she asked looking at me with those eyes of hers. God they were like a galaxy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise," I said with a smirk. This caused her to smile. Her smile was similar to Nudge's. Warm, kind, comforting.

"Where did you say we were going again?" she asked after about 15 minutes of driving.

"Don't worry, we are almost there. It's a little restaurant on this beach I know," I said calmly.

"I thought we were gonna go see a movie," she said looking at me.

"Well I thought this might be a little bit.. I don't know… romantic," I said looking at her. She instantly blushed.

By the time they got to the reached the restaurant, the sun had started to set in the distance. I walked up to the waiter standing at the entrance.

"Hi reservation for two. Under the name Fax," I said to the waiter. Max turned to me and smiled.

"I don't like my last name either," I said winking. She burst out laughing and I couldn't stop a smile crawl over my face.

After a great dinner, we hopped in the car and started to head home. I drove because she had had a glass of wine but I didn't mind. I said I'd call her a cab.

When we arrived home the cab was already waiting for her, and I was kind of disappointed, but she walked me up to my door and looked at me.

"I had a really fun time," I said with a smirk. She blushed and looked down.

"Hey fang, I know I kinda asked you out, out of no where but I just want you to…" But before she could finish, I put a finger under her chin and pulled her face to mine until our lips met.

We stood there, kissing for about 2 minutes, and they were the best 2 minutes of my life. My hand in her long, blonde hair, the other on her back. Her hands wrapped around my neck, just on cloud 9.

"Fang…" she said after we finally broke apart.

"Yeah?" I asked looking into her blue eyes.

"I have to get home, my mom will be worried," she said with a small frown on her face.

"Ah ok. See you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Course," she said smiling. I pulled her face to mine one more time before she walked towards the cab. God what am I going to do with her?


	5. My Little Nudglet

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT WITH NUDGE AND IGGY! IF YOU ARE NOT INTO THAT, YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER, YOU WONT MISS ANYTHING IN THE STORY I PROMISE. ILL TRY AND UPLOAD THE NEXT PART TODAY AS WELL!

Quick A/N: Thank you all so much for all the views lately. The stats on this story are crazy. considering I started it thinking it would go no where. One think I wanted to ask was some feedback from you guys. So if you could please review that would mean the world! Tysm for reading and enjoy the lemons (;

\- Ina

Nudge's P.O.V

Iggy and I were in the car on the way home. It's been a few days since our little make-out session on the beach. He hasn't kissed me since then and its really pissing me off! Like why can't he just make a move already! If he doesn't do it by the time we get home, I'll do it myself.

I sat in his car, my hair blowing in the wind, just listening to the song on the radio. It ended and then a Justin Bieber song came on.

"Ooooh turn it up please! I love this song," I said with excitement in my voice.

"You're kidding right?! This song is a piece of shit Nudge. Come on you can't honestly like this crap," He said changing the channel.

The light went red so we stopped. It was late, so there wasn't another car in sight.

"Shut up!" I said pushing his shoulder and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? Make me!" Iggy said looking straight at me.

"Maybe I will!" I said not meaning to. A surprised look went over his face.

"Oh sure you will! How you gonna do that?" He said turning his body to me.

"Like this," I said, and before I knew it, I leaned forward and started to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took his hands of the wheel and put them behind my back.

We sat like that for 3 minutes before we realized the light had gone green 4 times while we weren't paying attention.

I took my hands from around his neck and he put one hand back on the wheel, the other on the gear changer. I put my hand on top of his and looked at him. He looked at me with those incredible blue eyes of his, and we both smiled.

We reached my house, and the first thing I noticed was that my parent's car wasn't in the driveway.

"Hey, looks like my parents are out, wanna come in?" I asked looking at him. He looked back and smirked.

"Sure. My parents are out of town again so they won't wonder where I am," He said getting out.

We walked up to the front door and went inside. I pointed at the couch and told Iggy to sit while I went and got snacks. I found some chips and some Sprite and brought them out in a bowl and 2 cups.

Iggy was just sitting there, looking around. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. I flicked through the channels till I found a good movie. I put down the remote and moved a little closer to Iggy.

We sat there for a little while, and then he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I moved closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

After about half an hour went by watching the movie, until I finally looked up at Iggy. As soon as I looked at him, his eyes moved. What was he looking at? I blew it off as nothing. Not 30 seconds later, I look up at him again, but this time he wasn't so slick. I saw him starting at my boobs.

"Iggy?" I said

"Mmm?" He replied.

"Are you… looking at my boobs?"

"What? No! Of course not!" He said shifting.

I knew he was lying. So I decided to mess with him.

"Oh ok. Cuz I was gonna say that you could touch them if you wanted. But I guess you're not really into that kinda stuff," I said pretending to adjust my shirt, but really just pulling it down more.

"Well I mean like… It's not that I don't want to… I just… don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Yeah, yeah that's it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," She said stuttering.

"So you do?"

"Do what?"

"Want to."

"Want to what?"

"Touch them."

"…Well I guess…"

"Well then here," I said taking his hand. I placed it on top of my right breast and watch him take in a sharp breath. I smirked to myself. This was fun.

"Nudge I…" He said but I cut him off with a kiss. We sat there, kissing, his hand still on my breast. I took advantage of this moment. I climbed on top of him, still kissing him, and slowly pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

"Nudge, stop. If you don't stop this now, I wont be able to later," He said looking into my eyes.

"I don't want to stop," I said reconnecting our lips. He wrapped his arms around my back and we continued to kiss.

After a minute, I pulled at his shirt again. He removed his hands from his back and took it off. Mine following soon after. He laid me down on the couch and got on top of me and traced his hands up the side of my body.

When he reached my chest I felt his smooth hands slide underneath my bra and start circling my nipples. I let a small, involuntary moan escape my lips. I felt Iggy smile into our kiss.

His hand slid behind my back and undid the clasp on my bra. I slid it off my shoulders as he put his hands back on my breasts.

"Mmm, Iggy," I moaned as he drew circles around my nipples. And before I knew it, he was sucking on the right one. It felt so good.

I slid my hands down his muscular chest, past his very toned stomach, down to his jeans. I undid the button and started on the zipper.

When I had it down, I slowly started to push his jeans down. When they were at his ankles, I decided I needed to take control.

Iggy's P.O.V

Nudge had gotten my jeans down to my ankles, and I was just about to start working on hers, but she quickly flipped me over so she was on top and straddling me.

She bent down and kissed me again, her hair falling over my face. She started to kiss down my neck and across my chest and down past my stomach. When she got to my boxers, she paused, playing with the elastic band. My boner was VERY evident right now.

She slid her hand underneath the blue material and started to rub my length. I let out a throaty moan, not being able to hold it in anymore. She smiled up at me and pulled off my boxers. Thank god I was finally free.

Before I could stop her, Nudge wrapped her small hand around my shaft and started to pump.

"Oh god Nudge," I moaned as she continued to move up and down my length with her fingers.

"Having fun yet?" She asked in a sexy voice. God I was so close. I was about to explode when she took her hands away from my dick. I sat up to protest but before I knew it her soft lips were already moving their way down my length.

"Fuu-uu-ck," was the only thing I could say. With one little tounge movement, I was spent and came inside her mouth. She swallowed all of it and got back up to look at me.

"Like it?" She asked looking at me.

"You are kidding right? That was amazing!" I said, sitting up and kissing her.

"I love you," she said. I froze.

That was the first time she had ever said that to me. I looked at her, into her eyes, and realized that, I loved her too.

"Nudge, I have loved you for the longest time," I said, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

I saw a tear form in her eye and watched it fall down her cheek. I wiped it away and wrapped my arms around her. I felt complete with her in my arms.

After a few minutes of holding each other, we got dressed and she said I could stay the night. We went upstairs to her room and fell down on her bed. She snuggled close to me and I wrapped my arms around her. My little Nudglet.


End file.
